Kicking Off The New Year
by Rabidnar
Summary: Thirteen kicks off the New Year by helping Cameron out with a slight issue.
1. Chapter 1

Here's to kick off the New Year. I apologize for the ooc-ness of the characters in my fics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House or any of the characters.

Happy New Year.

* * *

**Thirteen's POV:**

"I can't believe the scotch is gone." You collapse back onto the couch in the lounge, sitting between Kutner and Taub. It's New Years Eve and you're stuck at the hospital, waiting to get results for a patient before you're allowed to go home - or in your case, to the nearest bar.

"I can't believe we're still here on New Years Eve," Kutner replies. "How long before those test results get back and we can go?"

"The lab was backed up." You prop your feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and lean your head back. "Still could be another two or three hours." The last commercial on the TV ends and is replaced with the New Years special from New York City. In the corner of the TV is a countdown clock that reads '45 minutes'. "At least we can drink instead of worrying about running any more tests." You snatch the bag of Doritos Taub is holding and help yourself to a handful.

"Those were mine." Taub glances down at his empty hands then grabs the bag back. "Get your own."

"I already ate them," you reply, nodding to the empty chip bag by your feet. "Plus, I'm the one who went to the vending machine to get them." Grinning, you stick one of the Doritos in your mouth and crunch down on it loud enough for Taub to hear.

"Up next, we have A Fine Frenzy here, live at Times Square," the male reporter on the TV screen announces. "Isn't that exciting, Laura?" he asks the female reporter beside him.

"Definitely exciting," Laura agrees. "But not as exciting as that fact you finally made it here. You know _I'm better near to you_."

You roll your eyes at how cheesy it was to use the lyrics from the song.

"Yes," Kutner whispers under his breath as the singer appears on the screen.

After glancing at each other, You and Taub both give him disgusted looks. "You actually like music like that?" Taub asks.

"What?" He looks away from the TV long enough to shrug at the two of you. "Alison Sudol is hot," he defends himself.

Leaning forward, you rest your elbows on your knees and stare intently at the girl on the TV for a moment. "Eh," you disagree, wrinkling your nose. "There's better looking out there." You lean back again when the music starts and groan. "How am I supposed to get through the rest of this without scotch?"

"There's the cheap stuff Kutner bought earlier," Taub offers you, nodding to the counter. "You can be the first to try it."

"The liquor store was practically sold out of everything!" Kutner exclaims. "It _is _New Years Eve. It can't be _that_ bad."

Glancing over at the bottle on the counter, you make a face. You lean back against the couch a bit more and lower your voice to a whisper. "Think I can pry the bottle of vodka away from Cameron?"

Cameron had joined the three of you about a half hour before but was sitting on the complete opposite side of the room. She had curled up on one of the chairs with the bottle of vodka. Her hand was pressed against her lower stomach and her eyes were glued to the TV. She barely even seemed to notice you, Kutner, and Taub screwing around.

"Doubt it," Kutner whispers back, looking at Cameron. "She has a pretty tight grip on it." He watches her swirl the liquid around in the bottle then tilt it to her lips. "She's drinking it straight. I didn't hear about anything happening in the ER. Think she's fighting with Chase?"

"She doesn't seem upset," Taub whispers. He reaches over you and smacks Kutner. "Would you stop staring at her? She keeps holding her stomach; maybe she's sick."

"Yeah," you mumble sarcastically. "Because that makes a lot of sense. She's sick so she's deciding to drink vodka?" You have to admit that the cute, blond doctor does have even more of your attention now.

"Maybe she's just jealous because she won't be kissing Thirteen at midnight like I will be," Kutner replies, smirking.

Nearly choking on a Dorito, you gave him a hard shove. "In your dreams. By the looks of things, none of us are going to be kissing anyone at midnight unless those lab results get back now."

"Not me or Kutner anyway," Taub responds, shrugging.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you ask, arching a brow at Taub. You glance at Kutner as he chuckles. "I'm not playing into any of your nurse fantasies," you warn. "If I won't do it for House, I sure won't do it for you two either."

"Forget nurses," Kutner says. "I bet you'd have a chance with Cameron."

"You're saying I couldn't seduce any of the nurses into kissing me at midnight?" you try to confirm, hoping to avoid the subject of Cameron. "Because it just so happens that-"

"Oh, come on, you've been glancing over at her ever since she got here," Kutner states. "I doubt it's because something is obviously wrong with her."

"Maybe I do care that something is wrong," you try to defend yourself. You had been hoping your glances were too subtle for Kutner or Taub to notice. "Plus, she's dating Chase."

"Nope," Kutner disagrees. "They're more like friends with benefits."

Cameron takes another drink from the bottle then places it on the ground beside the chair. A sigh escaping her lips, she runs her fingers through her hair then gets to her feet. Not looking at the three of you on the couch, she presses her hand harder against her stomach and silently walks out of the lounge.

"This is your chance," Kutner encourages you, nodding to Cameron.

"I think something is wrong with her," Taub says, leaning over to watch her walk out.

"She probably heard us talking about her, Idiot. My chance for _what?_" You get to your feet and walk over to the vodka bottle. You pick it up and stare at it, debating whether or not to drink it. Cameron had been drinking right from the bottle and if she's sick, drinking from it probably wouldn't be the smartest idea. But why would Cameron be drinking vodka if she was sick? You lift the bottle to your lips and take a small swallow. The fact that it had touched Cameron's mouth before yours makes you feel slightly giddy.

"You're grinning because her lips were there before yours," Taub points out, he and Kutner both watching you.

"I'm grinning because I have vodka," you mumble against the bottle before tilting it again so you can get another drink. "What makes you think I like Cameron enough to want to kiss her anyway?" Your voice is beginning to slur and you place the bottle on the floor again.

"She's just chicken to do it," Kutner tells Taub. "Cameron would turn her down anyway. She just doesn't want to be rejected."

"You think I'd be rejected?" You ask, crossing your arms. "I don't get rejected." A confident smile tugs at the corners of your lips.

"Prove it," Kutner challenges you.

Well, it _is_ the New Year and you're a bit tipsy. What would be a better way to start the year than kissing Dr. Cameron? After having a number of fantasies about the older doctor throughout the year, it's hard for you to deny to yourself that you're attracted to Cameron. "Fine. I don't need to prove anything to you, but okay."

"Seriously?" Taub asks as he and Kutner get to their feet.

"Seriously," you confirm. "You have to stand in the doorway though. I need some kind of sign to let me know when it's midnight if we're in the hall." You walk to the door with the two men following behind you like lost puppies.

Standing in the hall, Cameron is bracing herself against the wall with her arm. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't seem to notice the three of you standing by the door of the lounge. Her face contorts in pain and she stands straight then walks to the supply closet down the hall and goes inside.

Something tells you there might not be any kissing going on tonight. "Now what?" you ask, glancing at the guys.

"Someone should probably go make sure she's okay," Taub replies, staring at the closed supply closet door. "You should go make sure she's okay."

"And if she is okay, just remember to bring her back out here when you kiss her," Kutner adds.

Giving Kutner a disgusted look, you think about going back into the lounge and watching more TV. If there's something seriously wrong with Cameron, she's in a hospital. It won't be that hard for her to find a doctor to take care of her. Her hiding in a closet intrigues you though. "Go check the lab," you tell the guys then walk to the supply closet.

What if Cameron doesn't want to be bothered? She had left the room with the three of you in it to walk into an empty closet. Usually when people did something like that, it meant to leave them alone. You place your fingers on the doorknob then pull back as if it had shocked you. This was probably a bad idea. It takes a moment of deciding whether to knock or not before you place your hand on the doorknob again. Here goes nothing. You open the door and step inside then close it behind you.

Cameron has her back to you and doesn't seem to notice you walk in. She's leaning against one of the shelves, almost doubled over at the waist.

"Hey," you say quietly, trying not to startle her. "Are you okay?" You cross your arms across your chest and stand there awkwardly.

She spins around and turns to face you, wiping quickly at tears that had been falling down her face. "Yeah." She nods her head and slouches back against the shelf behind her. "I'm fine." Crossing her arms around her stomach, she forces a smile that you assume is supposed to convince you she's okay.

"You're crying in a supply closet," you point out, "and you haven't stopped holding your stomach since you walked into the lounge." Tilting your head to the side, you take a step forward and put an arm out to block her as she tries to inch away. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to guess?" You realize you should just accept that she's fine and leave the matter be, but you're starting to look forward to see if you can convince her to kiss you.

"I'm flattered by your concern, but I'm okay," Cameron tells you. "Seriously." She stares at you a moment then glances down at the ground. Seeming to realize her eyes are red and puffy from crying, she quickly rubs them.

"You're pale," you think out loud, placing two fingers under her chin to make her tilt her head up again. "But…" You place your hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Thirteen, what are you doing?" she asks. She pushes your hand away from her forehead then crosses her arms across her chest. "I doubt you care this much about my well-being. Did House put you up to something?"

"Nope." It's not a lie and you do care about her well-being. "Now, since you're not going to tell me what's wrong, I'm going to go back to my diagnosing. Think I need to borrow House's whiteboard?"

She smirks and shakes her head. "There's nothing to diagnose." Her smirk fades and she tries to hide a cringe.

"Your stomach is bothering you," you state the obvious. "But unless you were drinking to make yourself throw up or something, I doubt it's nausea. That would mean it actually hurts, am I right?"

Closing her eyes, she sighs in defeat. "It's just cramps, okay?" she whispers as if there were other people in the closet that could potentially hear. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I started drinking before they hit and it didn't seem like a good idea to take pills. They'll go away eventually."

"And you're embarrassed?" you ask, smirking at her blush. "We're both girls. You could have just said it and I'm sure I would have understood. How long until you're due? Try any home remedies?"

"A day or two. The teabags are gone," she answers, shaking her head. "I came in here to look for a hot water bottle. I'd go home, but I'm supposed to leave with Chase in an hour." She uncrosses her arms and scrunches up her face, slipping her fingers just below the waistband of her scrub pants to rub her stomach.

You nod and try to avoid glancing down at her hand. "Well, I guess sex with Chase _would _do the trick," you comment before you think.

"What?" she asks, looking startled. Her eyes widen and she tilts her head to the side.

"Not like _that_." Now it's your turn to blush. The thought of sex with Chase makes you want to gag. "I thought since we were talking about remedies, that's what you meant. I figured you were going with him because orgasms are a good relief from cramps." You pause. "Not that I would know from experience or anything." Her face is red and your cheeks feel like they're on fire. _Shut up, Remy. This is why you should have just stopped when the scotch was gone._

"I'm going to just get that water bottle and go," Cameron says slowly, pointing to the door. She takes a step forward then closes her eyes and bites down on her lip as she tries to muffle a whimper.

"Here," you say, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sit down. I'll find one for you."

She seems to hesitate then slowly lowers herself to the floor. "Thanks," she says quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. "Does putting pressure on your stomach ever work for you? I always get told to just put pressure on it but it doesn't seem to do anything." She places her hands on her stomach and presses on it gently.

"Pressure doesn't do anything." You look in a few boxes but don't see any hot water bottles. "Maybe you should just page Chase. He might be done with whatever he was doing by now."

"He said he might be even longer than he expects to be," she replies. She hisses and presses harder on her stomach, leaning forward. "S-so orgasms work, huh?"

_She just has to bring that up again? _"From what I've heard," you mumble even though you know for a fact they do. "You don't exactly have to wait for Chase if that's what you're thinking now. You could always just do it yourself. Chase wouldn't have to know. I'd doubt he'd care. He'd probably think it was hot if you told him." _Just the thought of it now is hot. What are you thinking, Remy? Stop thinking._

"I'll wait for Chase. I don't do that," she says, shaking her head.

Turning to face her, you raise an eyebrow. "What?" you ask. "Seriously? How can you not do that?"

"I just…" Cameron shrugs. "I don't do that."

"There's no hot water bottles in here." Shoving a box back into place, you kneel down beside her. "You seriously don't do that? There's a first time for everything. Just go to the bathroom and take care of it." This might be the most awkward conversation you've ever had but it's beginning to turn you on. Her hand below the waistband of her scrubs again doesn't help either. The alcohol prevents you from censoring yourself and you begin imagining her hand sliding even further down.

Her cheeks turn an even darker shade of crimson and she chews on her lip. "I don't think I'd even know how."

"It isn't that hard," you inform her, smirking. She looks adorable when she's embarrassed. "You just use your fingers and-"

"I know what you use," she whispers harshly. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation - and with you."

"Would you rather be having it with House?" you ask, sitting down beside her. It's hard not to grin. "I'm sure he could give you some tips too."

"Oh my god." She lifts a hand and hides her face against it. "I think I need more vodka."

"I definitely need more vodka." _Vodka is the last thing you need, Remy. You've already clouded your judgment enough for one evening. _"Listen," you tell her. "You're obviously in pain. It'll take like five minutes." You smirk. "I'll stand guard at the bathroom door."

Lowering her hand from her face, she glares at you. "I'm glad _you_ think this is funny," she mutters bitterly. Her breaths seem slightly heavier than a few minutes ago. "In the _hospital bathroom_, Thirteen? Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

"There's always the supply closet too," you tease her. "They're useless. This one doesn't even have any hot water bottles. Make some use of it." _Yeah, Remy, you definitely do not need anymore to drink. _

"This is horrible," she whispers, pulling her knees up closer to her chest. "Could you stop making fun of me? My stomach really _really_ hurts, okay?" Tears start welling up in her eyes. She glances around and rubs her stomach for a moment. "Fine. I'll use the supply closet. Just stand outside and make sure no one comes in, alright?" Sniffling, she blushes even more and looks away from you.

_Can't I just lean against the door inside the supply closet? Remy!_ "I could always help," you offer. Moving onto your knees, you place your hand on the part of her hand that's still above her pants.

"Unless you have a vibrating appliance or a how-to book, I don't think that will be necessary," she breathes, staring down at your hand.

"I have fingers and experience," you tell her, letting your thumb brush across her stomach. Her breath hitches and she stares at you with wide eyes. "Trust me, they're much better," you assure her.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" she asks in a wavering voice. "House would never let me live this down."

"I won't tell if you won't." Sliding your hand across the bare skin on her stomach, you feel the muscles tense and glance up at her. You take her in, studying her flushed face and the uneven rise and fall of her chest. "You're turned on by the thought of sex with me in a closet, aren't you?"

"_Thirteen_," she hisses, narrowing her eyes. "No, I'm n-" Her eyes close and she tries to muffle a moan as your fingers slide a few centimeters below the waistband of her pants.

"Don't lie," you chuckle, tracing the top of her panties with one finger. "You like me, don't you?" you whisper, kissing beside her ear.

"A little." Her breath is warm against the side of your face and she grabs your arm, trying to subtly push your hand down further into her pants. "Maybe more than a little."

"I like you too," you begrudgingly admit. Tracing kisses down to her neck, you pull your hand from her pants. "Lift up," you mumble, working on sliding the scrub bottoms down to her knees. Once they're down, you slide your fingertips up the inside of her thigh then stroke her through her underwear. The fabric is already wet and you press your palm against her center, causing her to arch her back.

"Thirteen, this deal didn't involve teasing me." She swallows and moves your hand then slides her panties down to where her pants are.

"I didn't know it was a deal," you reply, tugging on her sleeve so you can kiss the bare skin on her shoulder. "If it is, then I get something out of it too. Teasing is good enough for me." You move your hand up under her shirt and then under her bra, massaging one of her breasts. "You know, I could always teach you."

"Teach me what?" she mumbles, seeming too caught up in the moment to really be paying attention. She pulls at the sleeves of her scrub shirt then slides it up over her head as you unhook her bra.

Leaning away from her, you stare at her naked form, admiring how gorgeous she is. "Turn around," you command, spreading your legs apart so she can sit between them. Your jeans suddenly feel uncomfortable and you ignore the urge to take them off, despite that every move causes the fabric to brush torturously against your skin.

Cameron turns around and settles against your back, her body pressed against you. She tilts her head to the side and lets it lull against your shoulder as you press warm, wet kisses to her neck. "Thirteen," she whimpers your name.

"My name is Remy." Taking her hand, you line up your fingers and guide her hand to her chest. Sucking on her shoulder, you direct her movements in caressing the skin on her chest.

"Remy." Moaning, she presses her head back against your shoulder and allows you to take her other hand. "Oh god." Her back arches as you direct her fingers to her center show her just where to rub and press down on herself. Her legs spread apart a little wider as you slide both one of her fingers and one of your own inside of her. "Remy. Remy." She bites down on her lip as if she's trying to keep from screaming.

Grasping her hand, you push your fingers back and forth. Gripping your jeans hard enough you're sure her nails are going to leave marks on your leg, she rocks her hips against your fingers to drive them in deeper. Breathing hot air against her neck, you pull your finger from her and watch as she pleasures herself. Discomfort between your legs increases as you wish you were the one touching her and you inch back then reach down and undo the button and zipper on your jeans.

"Where are you going?" she whispers in a raspy voice as you move from behind her.

"I want to kiss you." You move in front of her so you're straddling her lap and stare at her hand as she slides another finger into herself. Imprinting the image in your mind, you close your eyes and press your lips tenderly against hers as you slide your hand into your pants and press two fingers into yourself.

When you part your lips, she begins exploring your mouth with her tongue. The kiss muffles her cry as she comes, lifting her hips and pressing her body against yours. It sends you over the edge and you clench around your fingers, matching her quiet cry with your own.

Pulling away, she leans her head forward and attempts to catch her breath. "It still sort of hurts," she tells you, cringing. "I'll be fi-"

"I can take care of it." You open your eyes and kiss her lips again then trail kisses along her jaw. "Doctor _is_ my favorite game."

"This isn't fair. You have too many clothes on for this." She pushes your pants down and teases you with the tips of her fingers. Easing herself down onto her back, she pulls you ontop of her.

Inhaling deeply, you press your hips down against her hand. "I have a new thing for supply closets." You reach down and push a finger into her. She presses two fingers into you and you slide a second into her. "Cameron." You tilt your head back as she adds a third finger then kisses your neck, sucking on the skin for a moment.

You're going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow if she leaves a mark, but you don't care. Maneuvering your fingers back and forth, you capture her lips again. Her hips buck up against your hand, causing you to grind down against hers. The whole point is to relieve her pain and it's a struggle not to get lost in the moment and end up accidentally causing her more. Cameron's movements are telling you what she needs though.

"I'm going to come," she mumbles against your mouth then deepens the kiss and rocks her hips faster against your fingers. She cries out louder than the last time as you add a third finger and she reaches her peak.

Stars explode in front of your closed eyes and you moan in ecstasy as your body becomes engulfed in pleasure. Her fingers continue moving back and forth and pressing on pleasure spots as you ride out the orgasm.

Relaxing, Cameron pulls away from the kiss for air and rests her sweaty forehead against your shoulder. "It definitely doesn't hurt anymore," she pants, slipping her fingers out of you once you've come down from your high.

Pulling your fingers out of her, you let out a breath. "Told you so." You take a moment to just focus on breathing before you pull up your pants then button and zipper them back up. "Same time next month?" you ask, sitting up.

She pulls her pants back up then also sits. "Well, I assume you might need the help too," she hints. Raising her eyebrows at you in question, she works on getting her bra back on.

"Same time next week then," you correct yourself with a grin. Glancing toward the door, you wonder if the guys are wondering what's taking you so long as she pulls her shirt on. "Think it's midnight yet?"

"I don't know." Placing a hand on your cheek, she turns your head so you're facing her. "Should we go so the guys can see us kiss?"

"You heard us talking?" you ask, looking down in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not deaf and you guys aren't exactly as quiet as you think." Placing her hands behind her, she supports herself with them as she leans back.

"The guys don't need to know anything." Sitting between her legs, you wrap your legs loosely around her waist and rest your forehead against hers. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." She leans forward and kisses you softly.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, sorry if you thought this was some kind of update; it's not.

I just finished looking at my reviews though, and I'm really not quite sure what is happening. But I'm going to get a few things straight.

1. My name is Cammie.

2. Noelle is my best friend, and I have read her work, and I think it is wonderful - but really, comparing us? Why do I get some sort of hint that you know who we are and are trying to cause a fight? Real mature. Noelle is a great writer. I am a great writer. We both have our strengths and weaknesses, and don't anyone dare try to say one of us is better than the other. If you are really intent on claiming she is better than me, then, okay, I will agree with you - but there is no reason to post that as one of my reviews. I can take constructive criticism, but I won't take someone trying to spark feelings of jealousy toward my closest friend. I have enough issues with that without your help, and I think you probably know that. You don't have the right to say that Noelle is better than me or that I am better than Noelle, and while I'll be lenient on forgiving you if you don't know us, if you do know us and know the stuff we have gone through in our friendship, you are being an asshole.

3. Why do I feel like all three of you are the same person? Unless you're really intent on stalking my reviews. I mean, really, Buffy and M both posting on the same day, and then Buffy, M, and OC all 3 posting on the same day months later? No. Maybe OC is a separate person, but Buffy and M, you really make me wonder.

If you were trying to get a rise out of me, it worked.

And with that, I do not want to look at my reviews and continue to see such stuff. If there are anymore comments posted to my fics that refer to Noelle in a way meant to lodge a wall between us, I will report you for abuse. Our friendship is something I take very seriously, beyond your comprehension, and I'm not going to let even the smallest comment get to me - which means reporting it.

To the rest of you, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They are highly appreciated! I'm sorry I fooled you all into thinking I updated this fic. Those reviews were just something that I needed to deal with - even if they may not seem serious to the rest of you. I thank you for the support you give my writing, and I thank Noelle's fans for the support they give her writing. And to those of you who love us both, hugs all around!


End file.
